witch_springfandomcom-20200222-history
Witch Spring 3/Training
Like all Witch Spring games, training is a major gameplay feature in Witch Spring 3. Unlike previous games where training consumed either HP or MP, a new feature called Training Counts are consumed. The number of training counts available can be increased by completing main story and side story objectives or by crafting items. The Training List can be accessed at the Marionette House by standing in the center circle and then clicking the calendar icon. Basics *Each training session consumes 1 training count. *There are 5 available slots for 8 exercises and all 5 slots must be filled out before you can start training. *Each slot equals one in-game day, so you will always take up 5 days per training session. (However, the number of in-game days passed does not have any effect on the main story.) *You may choose any combination of exercises; you can have 5 different exercises or only do the same one for 5 days. *To save a training cycle, click on a training list to the left and set the exercises you want to do; this set will be saved for the next time you click on it. *After the 1.31 update (or any version with post-game content), there is a hard cap on stats gained through a single training session (300). Exercises *'Push-ups:' STR +3%, DEF +1%; required to raise Defense levels after reaching the DEF requirement *'Punching:' STR +2%, AGI +1% *'Running:' HP +3% *'Sword Training:' HP +1%, AGI +2%; required to raise Swordsmanship levels after meeting the HP requirement *'Magic Research:' MAG +1%, MP +2%; required to raise Magic Research levels to craft new spells after reaching the MAG requirement *'Crafting Research:' MP +3%; required to raise Crafting Research levels after reaching a total stat requirement *'Magic Shaping:' MAG +2%, MP +1%; required to raise Magic Swordsmanship levels after reaching a MAG requirement *'Magic Burst:' MAG +1%, MP +1%, HP +1% Tips and Tricks *If the stat amount Eirudy would gain based on the stat's percentage is less than the percentage number, she will instead gain a flat amount up to the percent number. **For example, if she uses Magic Shaping with 40 MAG, she will gain +2 MAG instead of +2% (which have been +0.8) **If she does Push-ups with 39 STR, she will gain +2 STR even though 3% of 39 is around 1. *Sometimes reassign an exercise to a training slot increase the stat amount gained. *It may be more worthwhile to farm monsters for statbooster ingredients, especially once you've unlocked access to Caldaria Cave, Ice Cave, and Lehert-reed in Chapters 1-2. Many crafted statboosters will boost stats more than training will, especially when your stats are low, and crafting provides more training counts. *As noted on the Combat guide, Magic Swordsmanship says it has 5 levels, but there are really only 4. Exercises to prioritize: *For the most part, prioritize based on your playstyle. **The game itself heavily favors physical and magical swordsmanship, however, as physical attacks' relatively low HP cost is easily compensated after defeating enemies (which restores your HP). MP, meanwhile, has no easy recovery method outside of items, guarding, or resting which, while not difficult to acquire or use, is less convenient. *Because of how obscenely useful Guard is with its temporary Defensive boost and HP/MP recovery, working on your DEF stat and Defense level is highly recommended. *Training or using statboosters to raise your AGI is always useful, as it allows you to take the first turn in battle and fills up your turn gauge faster. Category:WS3 Guides